onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard
|class = Zoan |user = Rob Lucci}} The Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard is a Carnivorous Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a leopard hybrid and a full leopard at will, making the user a . "Neko" is Japanese for "cat". It is called the Cat-Cat Fruit Leopard Model in the Viz Manga and the Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard in Unlimited Adventure, which was dubbed by FUNimation. It was eaten by Rob Lucci. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Lucci, is that its user gains more physical strength in their hybrid and full leopard forms, equivalent to that of an actual leopard and more. Their half leopard form is extremely large because it increases their original height and mass by a great degree. Fighting styles and abilities, like Rokushiki, are greatly enhanced by the power of the fruit. As stated by Tony Tony Chopper, animals of the Carnivorous Zoan are more predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature and as such tend to be better adapted for combat. Users that turn into such animals are naturally more dangerous and powerful in physical combat, and may have useful features, such as claws, to aid in a fight. One of the most extreme examples of such a Zoan user is Rob Lucci, who went as far as to maul his opponent in full-leopard form. According to Lucci, those who have eaten fruits like it are highly specialized in physical strength and close combat. The fruit so far does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Rob Lucci for combat purposes and to further fuel his lust for battle. Lucci notably uses the fruit's powers to make his Rokushiki techniques like Shigan and Rankyaku more powerful with the addition of claws on his fingers and the added strength in his legs respectively. Lucci, unlike other Zoan users so far, has also used the fruit's power in a more bestial manner, having used his full leopard form in battle to attack Luffy like a real leopard with claws and teeth. While most Zoan Devil Fruits normally allow three forms of transformations under normal circumstances, Lucci is able to access a fourth form using Life Return. Through Life Return: Kami-e Bushin, Lucci's muscles shrink and compress, granting him a smaller and slightly more human half leopard form. In this form, Lucci is apparently faster and capable of executing more hits than his normal half leopard form, he also becomes a smaller target especially compared to his normal hybrid-form. However, in exchange for this increase of speed, his physical power apparently lowers. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, the half leopard form Lucci turns to using the fruit's powers was originally colored all yellow. It was later shown as white at Enies Lobby. However on the cover of volume 44, it was shown that the form actually has some white fur underneath with some bits of his original human skin sticking out. This coloring scheme of Lucci's half leopard form was incorporated into a later episode of the anime in order to match the volume cover. References External Links * Leopard - Wikipedia article about leopards. Site Navigation ca:Neko Neko no Mi (Model Lleopard) it:Felis Felis modello leopardo es:Neko Neko no Mi, Modelo:Leopardo Category:Zoan